


Artwork - Crash

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter and Neal get pushed off the road and Peter suffers a serious head injury that temporarily blinds him, it's up to Neal to get them to safety before the bad guys catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Crash

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notice:** car crash, blood  
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1165px @72dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [car wreck](https://foleyhighschoolleadership.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/upside-down-wreck.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rybnf3ihuok5vow/crash.png?dl=0)

  



End file.
